Fiore Billionaire Series 1: Gajeel Redfox
by blue02eclipse
Summary: Levy McGarden is one of the best magazine reporter in their company. That's why when her lady boss gave her an special task to have an interview with their country's elusive billionaires, she didn't hesitate to accept. But what she didn't expect the most was to encounter the man she despised who broke her heart years ago and to have a one-one interview with him, no less!
1. Chapter 1: New Assignment

**The Fiore Billionnaires series 1: Gajeel Redfox**

 ** _Prologue:_**

Levy McGarden is one of the top most calibre and bold writer in a famous magazine company she's currently working. What makes her the best in her field of work is her nature to always put her best in everything she does and never back down to any challenges she faces from her work or life. That's why, when her lady boss gave her a challenging assignment, she didn't hesitate to accept it thinking that it was only an easy job...

A job to get an interviews from the elusive billionaire businessmen in their country in today's generation.

Simple right?

But what if, on the very first day of her assignment, she will encounter the biggest surprised in her life?!

Getting an interview with the very same man who turned her life upside down from the past...the man who left her and shattered her heart into pieces when they were still young.

Will she still be able to do her job? Knowing that in order to do that, she will have to face the unresolved issues that still hunts her from the past and at the sametime work along side with the man she hated with every fiber of her being?

Well...life has never been easy. So is lovelife.

 **(A/N:** Btw, i wrote this story since I got inspired reading the BBC pocket novels of Miss Sonia Francesca and also other billionnaire stories in wattpad. I just can't help imagining the FT boys being all matured and hot and famous and chasing after their girls. So this the result. *squeals* **)**

**Fiore Billionnaire 1**

 **Name: Gajeel Redfox**  
 **Age: 29 years old**  
 **Hair: long spiky black hair**  
 **Color of eyes: red**  
 **Favorite color: silver, black and gray**  
 **Business: Owns the famous Redfox car company, GL Corporation known for producing quality metal supplies and weaponry. A chain of well-known book stores and public libraries all over the world.**  
 **Hobby: Flying in his private chopper, martial arts, car racing and stalking a certain short, petite, feisty and vibrant blue-haired girl**

 **Interview with the author:**  
 **A: So Gajeel, tell us how you manage to be so successful since at the young age of 20 years old until now. * smiles professionally***  
 **G: Why the hell would I answer that and why are you talking to me?**  
 **A: *sigh* you'll answer my question because I asked you to and I'm talking to you because you let me have an interview with you, idiot! *slaps the back of his head***  
 **G: Ow! What the fuc-!**  
 **A: *yell* Language! You don't want me messing with your story, right? *smirk evilly* I can just have Levy fall for other guys like Jet or Droy instead of y-**  
 **G: *grumbled* Fine. I'll answer your stupid question.**  
 **A: *grinned* Good boy.**  
 **G: *glare at the audience* I managed to be successful until know because I'm not dumb and stupid when it comes to business and I always**  
 **manage to think ahead of the possible outcomes when I decided to venture in a business and also I always weighs my available options before i go for it. I tend to be ruthless but that is a must in the business world to stay afloat and be on top against my enemies. Did that answer your question? *glared pointedly***  
 **A:*clapped her hands* perfect! That was a good answer, Gajeel.**  
 **G: whatever. I'm out of he-**  
 **A: Wait! Last question. I think everyone wants to know but what's your ideal type of girl? *wiggles her eyebrows with a knowing glint in her eyes***  
 **G: *stop and turns around with smirk, addressing the audience* A short and petite blue-haired girl I called shrimp and has the initials of LM. *turns and walks away***  
 **A: *squeals* that's it, everyone! I hope you'll enjoy the story! This is my first installment of Fiore Billionnaires' series. *bow***

 ***Book opens and the story begins***

 **Chapter 1: New Assignment**

 **Levy's POV**

 _Damn it!_ I mentally cursed as I zoomed past the cars and zigzag my way out while maintaining the speed of my car until I arrived at my destination. I hastily got out after i parked out my baby car on the company lot and run like crazy to the entrance of the building.

"Good Morning, Ms. Levy." the guard greeted me with a warm smile.

"Morning! I'm late! "I half-shouted as I run past him.

The guard just chuckled in amusement. I run faster when I saw the elevator was closing already.

"NO! Wait!" i shouted and stretched my hand and in desperate move, I dove inside the closing elevator and faceplant with the floor.

 _Ouch..._

I closed my eyes and bit my lip to cut my whimper as i felt pain in my body.

 _Way to go, Levy._ I scold myself.

Pulling that kind of stunt will surely end my beautiful life a lot sooner. After a second, I opened my eyes to see a pair of shoes in front of me and I looked up to see a Janitor looking at me with shock expression. I stood up slowly and dust off my clothes casually.

I cleared my throat and looked at him.

"Morning." I said casually, smiled sheepishly at him and raised my hand in a cool manner to greet him as if nothing happened. He didn't replied so I turned my back and stared at the front.

Inside, I'm practically burning with humiliation knowing that someone saw me pulling that stupid stunt a while ago. I just stared straightly until the elevator opened and the janitor went out. Before leaving, I saw him looked back at me and shook his head and muttered 'crazy' before walking away.

After the door closed, i banged my head on the wall and sighed.

Great just great. Way to start my morning.

Finally, the elevator stopped and I got out and walked straightly into a room. I saw Yuki the secretary of the company looked like she's having a field war as she frantically arranged the documents in her table with a hand while the other was holding a phone to her ear and was talking to someone.

"Morning, Yuki-chan!" I chirpily greeted her. She snapped her head back and looked at me.

She immediately abandoned the phone and walked towards me in a hurry.

"Oh thank god, you're finally here, Levy! Why were you so late? She's already been waiting for you for half an hour! Come on." She said hurriedly and grabbed my arms and lead me to the door.

"Woah, Yuki-chan. What's with the hurry?" I asked her questioningly.

She shook her head and knocked at the door before pulling the door slightly opened and poked in her head to announce my arrival.

"Miss Erza, Levy's here." I heard a stern voice replied and I grimaced. Looks like I'm going to have a scolding from the lady boss.

"Send her in." Yuki looked at me sympathetically and pushed me inside.

I immediately saw Erza behind her desk typing something in her laptop. Then she stopped and looked at me sternly.

I just smiled sheepishly.

"Why are you late, Miss McGarden? I specifically told you to be here early in the morning." she snapped.

"Woah, chill, Erza-chan. I forgot, okay. I'm sorry." I smiled at her apologetically.

She just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose then she looked at me again.

"If you're not just my best writer here, I would have fired you a long time ago for being late. Tardiness is not a good habit to have, Levy."

"Sorry. Anyway, what's going on? Why did you called me here early? As far as I know, I'm still choosing what assignment I'm going to have this month."

Yup. The perks of being the best writer and having a lady boss as a friend surely guaranteed my special priviledge to choose my assignments. I grinned to myself.

Erza sat up straightly and looked at me directly with serious expression.

"That's the thing, Levy. I have a special assignment for you." she said seriously.

I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly but I gotta admit, my curiosity perked up slightly. It's not everyday the lady boss choose your assignment in the field.

"I'm all ears." I replied with interest.

She smirked and handed me a folder and told me to open it.

The moment I opened the folder, I saw several pictures along with some documents kept inside. I raised my eyebrow and frowned. Taking a look at the pictures, I noticed that all of them were very handsome men in a corporate attires. It's very clear that these were stolen pictures of them since none of them were facing the camera. The documents seemed like a profile information about these men.

"What's the meaning of these?" I asked Erza in confusion. Erza leaned back at her swivel chair and stared directly at me.

"That's your next assignment." _Say what?!_

"Huh?" I tilted my head in utter confusion.

Erza just merely smirked. She then pointed at the pictures I'm currently holding.

"Do you know who are those men in the pictures?"

"No. But I think they are familiar. I think I already saw some of them."

Erza nod her head.

"Well, i guarantee you, you already know them. After all, those handsome men are featured sometimes in tv. They are better known as the  
bachelors of the high society. The billionnaire businessmen of this country." Erza said.

My mouth formed an 'o' as I listened to her.

"So...what do you want me to do, then?" I frowned in confusion and stared at her.

Erza smirked and leaned back on her chair and putting her hands on the table.

"Simple. I just want you to get an exclusive interview with each of these elusive billionaires' mentioned in that folder. These interviews will be our special highlights for the next edition of our magazine. It will surely boost the sales of our magazines especially from the women who will buy it." she said cunningly.

"So you mean to say...this is going to be my special assignment?"

She nodded. "Yup. So what do you say, Levy? You accept it?" she raised her eyebrow and look at me challengingly with a small smirk on her lips. In return, I rolled my eyes at her before smirking at her and nodding my head. She knows I don't back down when it comes to challenges in my field of work. What a sly woman...always.

"Sure." I said confidently and smiled. After all, there's no words such as backing down in  
my vocabulary. Erza smiled at me approvingly.

"Well that's good. I know you'll make this a success one, Levy. I have faith on your skills after all." she said almost proudly.

"Now now, Erza-chan. Don't you go being sentimental on me now." I teased at my friend and chuckled when she glared at me. I just raised my hands in surrender and stood up.

"So when do you want me to start? And do you have a suggestion who I may interview first?"

"I think it's better if you start as soon as possible. As for the other question...it's up to you who you want to interview first but... I might suggest for you to study first the people you'll be interviewing. I think you'll be...quite surprised, to say the least." she said, wincing slightly.

I just raised my eyebrow at her but she cleared her throat and continued. "I'll just call you from time to time for an update or I'll just inquire from your editor about your progressed since I'd already told Kagura about this new assignment of yours."

"Okay. Got it. Anything else, Erza-chan?"

She looked at me for a moment then sighed.

"Just...keep your mind open, Levy and...Good luck." she smiled at me.

I smiled back and nod. "Sure. Thanks, Erza-chan. Well, gotta go now since I still have to study this folder. See you later!" I waved at her then went outside the door.

-

That night, as I was currently sipping my hot chocolate drink while scanning through the pictures of the billionaire businessmen along with their profiles, I suddenly choke on my drink and froze when I saw a familiar picture hidden slightly under the other documents above it.

"It can't be...?" I whispered in disbelief. With shaking hands, I slowly pulled the picture out of its hiding place and almost crumpled it then and there when I finally realized who it was. i flicked my attention to profile attached to it to confirm something...

After reading the file for a moment, my hands involuntarily dropped the paper and I just sat there, stunned. A brief flashback appeared in my mind.

 ** _FLASHBACK...  
_**  
A teenage boy with spiky black hair and piercings was currently looking at the girl crying in front of him with cold eyes and indifference.

"Sorry. But I don't feel the same way. I don't have time for this kind of bullshit, Levy. You should have just kept it to yourself instead of saying it to me." he said coldly and then turned around and walked away, leaving the poor girl behind.

The girl just simply stood there silently in the middle of the school hallway with tears streaming down her face and hands outstretched while holidng a box of chocolate. She couldn't care less as the students around her whispered and point at her mockingly clearly witnessing everything.

In the girl's mind, two things were only running in her mind.

 _'Sorry. But I don't feel the same way...' he said...  
_  
 _He also called me Levy...not shrimp...like he always does...  
_  
What have I done?  
 **  
END OF FLASHBACK...**

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes while taking a deep breath before opening them again. One thing currently running into my mind.

 _We finally meet again...you bastard..._


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

 **Levy's POV**

I got up early the next morning and went to shower. I cringed when I saw the dark circles under my eyes and remembered the reason why I lacked with sleep. I sighed and stripped down my pjs then stood under the shower. After taking a bath, I went outside the bathroom and to my walk-in closet. I chose to wear a black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a gray cardigan. Done with the dressing, i went to my kitchen to make breakfast.

Basically, I was living in an apartment by myself so I have to do everything. Besides, it's my choice after I graduated in college to live independently from my parents who agreed reluctantly since I'm their only child.

I immediately ate my breakfast when I saw the time then rushed out of my apartment, sparing only a few minutes to grab the file Erza gave me, my car keys, wallet and phone and my cam which currently slangs on my neck.

My car is a simple with the color of yellow. What? i do want the color of yellow since its my favorite color.

I arrived in Titania Magazine Company after a several minutes. I looked at my wrist watch to see I've arrived just in time to see Erza. I entered the building and smiled and chuckled at the same guard yesterday who greeted me and teased me of making it in time miraculously this morning. I greeted him back and some people i passed by who knows me. When I got inside the elevator. I pushed the button towards Erza's office while I gripped the file tightly.

After thinking hard late last night. I've made my decision. I know it goes against all my principles and nature in working but I have no choice. It's either this choice or the other one-which I have no plan absolutely to do. I finally came to Erza-chan's office and greeted Yuki-chan along the way. She looked surprise but nod at me telling me it's okay to enter. I opened the door to see Erza sitting behind her mahogany desk, working her ass off. I shook my head in amusement and cleared my throat.

"Morning, Erza-chan!" I said enthusiatically-rather forcefully.

Erza looked up in surprised to see me.

"Levy! Good Morning. What are you doing here? I thought you're already busy about your new  
assignment." I smiled sheepishly and took a sit in front of her.

"Actually...I'm here to talk to you about that." Erza raised her eyebrow in confusion and leaned  
on her chair. Then something must have clicked as her eyes dawn with realization. Her lips formed in 'o'.

I nodded gravely. "Erza-chan, why didn't you tell me he's also included in my assignment?! I almost teared his files the minute I saw it! god, I can't even believe it that I'll have to meet him again after all these years." I exclaimed wth so-much emotion.

Erza sighed then stood up. She led me on her sofa on the other side of her room and sat beside me.

"Levy, calm down." she said and patted my back.

"I can't calm down!" I throw my hands on the air. "My blood is practically boiling just thinking about that damn bastard! My hands are itching to kill that jerk!"

"Now now, Levy. You need to calm down and think this through. I can't say I didn't expect this  
much reaction from you though." Erza said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

I turned to her and glared. "So you already know about him? Why did you even gave this assignment?! You know how I feel about that bastard!" I huffed in mild anger and annoyance.

Erza sighed and flicked my forehead in annoyance.

"That's why I gave you this assignment specifically. Don't you get it? Everytime we mentioned that bastard, you just suddenly switch off and freak out even after all these years. It angers and pains us to see that he still has an influence to you even though he doesn't know it and it's been years already since that incident happened. I gave this assignment to you so you'll have the chance to confront him, do your worst on him -you can ask for my help in that part by the way and move on, finally." Erza explained in exasperation.

I went silent for moment.

"I-I don't react tha-"

Erza just raised her eyebrow and looked at me pointedly. I flushed in embarrassment when I remembered how I acted earlier. I sighed dejectedly.

"I'll admit I freak out earlier but you can't blame me! What am I supposed to do now? Lu-chan and the others will probably pulled my hair and tear my ears off with their sermons when they see me like this" I muttered.

Erza chuckled. "They'll probably will but not before I do it first. Levy, you just have to  
remember and remind yourself again that this is your job. I gave you this assignment because I  
believe you'll do fine with finishing this successfully. I believe in you and in your skills as well as Lucy and the others even if they are not here. Don't give up, Levy just because you don't want to face your past. Remember, you're stronger now than before. Don't let a stupid jerk bring you down." she said sincerely and hugged me.

I hug her back and think about her words. It warms my heart when her words registered in my mind.

"Thank you, Erza-chan."i said softly. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"So, you'll do it?" I nodded.

Her smile got wider.

"Good. Also if you're still not comfortable in facing him and needs more time, you can set an interview with other billionaires' first." I jumped from my seat in excitement.

"That's a great idea. Thanks, Erza-chan. I think I need to go now and start planning." I said enthusiastically slowly bringing my old vibrant self back.

Erza also stood up and walked towards her desk.

"Good. My job here is done then. Go now, Levy. I still have so many things to do." she said switching to her strict and bossy attitude.

I rolled my eyes at here, still wondering how her attitude just switch faster in a blink of an eye. But smiled gratefully at her.

Erza-chan is really the best friend I could ever asked for just like our other friends.

-  
After two days, I decided to set up an appointment and get my interview first with none other than Jellal Fernandez. The billionaire who owns a large chains of hotels and resorts all over the  
world. I chose him since according to his profile, he's probably the nicest one among the  
billionaires and just by looking at his picture, you can already tell that he has that quiet and calm aura. I just hope he's also open to share a glimpse of his life to the public.

I can't have my first prospect deny my interview now, would I?

I stopped my car not far from the target building and got out. I ready the camera that's slung in my neck, my journal and pen and a small recorder. Squaring my shoulder, I walked confidently  
towards the building called Scarletz Tower.

I don't know why but the moment I had read its name on Jellal's profile, I immediately thought of Erza. But I just shook my head and discarded the idea that maybe Erza knew about Jellal. Erza  
would've mentioned it to us- her friends if she has a guy in her life. We're very sure that the woman was married to her work.

I plastered a confident smile when i entered the building. i couldn't help myself but be awe when I looked at the interior of the building. The ambiance is very classy and elegant. You could tell right away that only the people with money and power could afford to stay in this tower. I noticed also that even the employees were a bit refined and proper with their actions and works.

The girl on the reception desk immediately perked up and smiled professionally when I got near.

"Good Morning, ma'am and welcome to Scarletz Tower. How may I help you?" she said  
enthusiastically.

"Is your boss - Mr. Fernandez here yet? I'm Levy McGarden from Titania Magazine and I have a scheduled interview with him today." I replied politely.

"Did you already set up an appointment, Ma'am?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Please wait for a moment, Ma'am. I'll just ring Mr. Fernandez's secretary for verification and to  
inform your arrival." I just nodded in return and wait silently while the receptionist take her call.

I tuned out her voice as she speaks to the other line and I stares around the building. Finally, after a minute, the receptionist turned and smiled at me.

"You're allowed to go now, ma'am. Please take the private elevator at the right side since it's the only one to goes up directly to Mr. Fernandez's office at the top floor. Enjoy your day ma'am."

"Thanks." I replied with a smile and went to the elevator. As I got in, I push the button for the top floor and waited.

After a few minutes, the elevator opened and a short hallway greeted me. I could already see the door of the office at the other end. Outside the door is an enough space where the secretary's  
desk is placed on the left side of the door and on the right side corner, a sofa for the visitors or  
clients is pushed up on the wall and is facing the secretary's desk.

The secretary who is a woman around late twenties with a violet hair piled up into a bun and is  
wearing a corporate attire and eyeglasses glanced from her desk and stood up when she  
saw me.

"Good Morning. You must be Miss Levy McGarden from Titania Magazine. I'm Laki Starlight - Mr. Fernandez's secretary. Nice to meet you." she said smiling warmly and shook my hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Surprised at her warm hospitality.

"Mr. Fernandez is currently having a meeting so you can sit down first and wait for a little bit. The meeting is probably closed to finishing at this moment." she said and gestured for me to sit on the sofa which I did. I looked to find another door facing me and is in the opposite side where I assume the meeting is held.

I turned to Laki when she stood and walked towards me.

"Do you want coffee, juice or anything while waiting?" she offers politely.

"No. I'm good Laki, thanks." I smiled at her which she returns.

"I must say, I'm quite surprised that your company got very lucky since Mr. Fernandez rarely allows himself to have an interview with any reporters." she said thoughtfully.

I raised my eyebrow at the information I've heard.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Ahumn. I think maybe it's because of your company's owne-"

I didn't hear the rest of her sentence when we got cut by the sound of the door opening and Jellal Fernandez along with his business clients came out laughing with each other.

Jellal turned and saw me as I stood up and readied my smile to greet him.

"Mr. Fernandez, it's great to finally meet you. I'm-" My words died out when I saw the person who came out last from the room and finally looked up to have our gazes locked with each other.  
I felt the world stand still and time freeze. My hearts beating stopped when he uttered a single word.

"Levy." the single word that came out from his lips brought my world crumbling down at that moment as i stood there frozen.

 _Gajeel..._


	3. Chapter 3: A NEW ADMIRER?

**(A/N: Warning: Long chapter ahead. Enjoy reading! ^_^)**

 **Chapter 3: A new admirer?**

 **Levy's POV**

I don't know how long I've stood there like a frozen statue just staring at him dumbfounded. I feel my blood drains from my face when I realized the situation upon seeing him.

This couldn't be happening! Right?!

The guy I've desperately hoping I'll never see and encounter again is right here in front of me and looking at me intensely with foreign emotions swirling in his eyes. I feel butterflies erupting in my stomach as he continues staring at me deeply and I cursed myself for feeling this way towards him after all these years.

I don't know what expressions he can see in my face but I'm positive it's anything but okay.

I didn't noticed that we stared at each other for a long time before someone stepped in front of me and blocked my view of him, successfully cutting our staring contest.

I suddenly became aware of my surroundings and effectively bringing me back in the present. I was a little bit startled when I saw Mr. Fernandez standing before me with concerned expression and waving his hand in my face to catch my attention.

I jumped a little when he talked to me.

"Miss McGarden, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." I forced a smile on my face and mentally scold myself for losing my focus for moment there. I need to get back in my game and forget everything else and instead focus myself in doing this interview successfully. And when I say forgetting everything else, it clearly points at _him._

Even if I can literally feel his presence surrounding me strongly apart from the people here.

Mr. Jellal probably believed me since he smiled and extend his hand on me in greeting.

"I believe it's our first time to meet each other so I'll introduce myself properly this time. I'm Jellal Fernandez, president of Etherion Corporation and Scarletz Tower. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Levy Mcgarden." He said in a charming voice and kissed the back of my hand as expected of him.

Jellal clearly lives up to his reputation of being a perfect gentleman aside from the fact that his one heck of a bilionaire. I can already see why women falls at his feet trying to get his attention.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Fernandez." I said and smiled confidently.

Someone cleared his throat and we both turned to see the three other men who also came out from the conference room with Jellal looking at us inquisitively, except for the last man behind them who's directly staring at me and Jellal fiercely with raging eyes and a foreign expression in it but keeps his face blank.

What the hell's wrong with him?

I decided to avoid looking at him although it's very hard since his stare is making me nervous and fidgety. Instead I focus my eyes on the three God-given gifts of gorgeous specimen to the women.

"Hey Jellal my friend, you didn't tell me you have a pretty lady here waiting for you. Care to introduce us to her?" The man with green spiky hair and is wearing a grey suit said slyly and smiled at me flirtatiously.

Jellal just rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement and gestured for me.

"Everyone, meet Miss Levy McGarden. A reporter and columnist from Titania Magazine. Miss Levy, meet my friends-slash-business partners – Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Gray Fullbuster and the man behind them is of course Gajeel Redfox." I let Jellal introduce them to me one by one although I already know their faces and name since I already studied all the infos about them.

Laxus smiled at me politely, Freed winked at me and Gray simply nod in acknowledgement but didn't say anything. Gajeel didn't say anything too but his eyes tells me a different thing although I don't know what it is. I simply ignored him and the thump of my heart at hearing his name.

"Nice to meet you all." I said and smiled.

 _Except though for the man behind you three._ I thought bitterly.

The man with green hair stepped forward and kissed the back of my hand taking me by surprise. "Your name is Levy McGarden, right? You have a beautiful name just like you. *insert wink here* I'm Freed Justine my lady, but you can call me honey, darling or babe, whichever you want. I'm also the most handsome among all of us-"his words got drowned when Jellal and the others rolled their eyes and objected.

"You wish man. You wish."

"Bro, stop lying to her face."

"You're clearly daydreaming again, man."

Freed obviously ignored them and continued his shameless flirting to me.

"….even if they are sore losers who can't admit it, but still it's a wonderful to meet you, babe. Can I have your number?" he said smoothly in one beat and flashed a killer smile at me that makes the women swoon except for me of course.

I involuntarily stepped back, slightly stunned at his over confidence.

Clearly this man is really a Casanova just like what his profile says and a dangerous one at that.

Too bad Casanovas are not my type.

"Sorry. I think I'll pass." I politely but firmly declined. I heard snickers and chuckle from the other men after I said that.

And _I don't plan on getting dump after a day or week by being one of your toys too._ I thought in my mind.

I saw the bewildered and surprise expression of Freed as if he couldn't believe that he just got rejected and he opened his mouth to say something else but an arm slung on his shoulder prevented him.

"Tsk tsk. You okay, man? You just got rejected there. It seems you're losing your touch on the women these days." Jellal said and smirked.

Freed pouted and shrugged off Jellal's arm way from him.

"Shut up." He begrudgingly said and turned to me.

I saw his eyes spark mischievously with challenge.

 _Oh-Oh._

"Hmm. No one has ever said no to me before. I think I already like you Levy. *insert devious grin here* Well, I'll just have to pursue you then until you give me your number and you agree to have a date with me." He tapped his chin with his forefinger and smirked at me.

I opened my mouth to say something but got interrupted when a voice I'm so familiar with, spoke for the first time.

Gajeel stepped forward towards us with his hands tucked in his pockets and finally averting his eyes from me to look at his friend with piercing eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Freed. The girl rejected you. Get on with it. You should find someone better with more…." He looked at me briefly from head to toe before continuing. "…classy and beauty."

The moment he said that, my hand automatically balled into fist and I glared at him. Freed and others immediately sense the tension between us building up and were about to intervene but I didn't let them.

My focus is only to the jerk in front of me.

"What the hell are you implying by that, you jerk?" I growled at him angrily and stared at him fiercely, daring him to say something.

 _One more word from you and I'm not going to hesitate flying my fist to your face, you bastard._ My eyes telling him this message.

I was hoping he would back down but my instinct told me otherwise… which he proved immediately.

Gajeel smirked at me tauntingly. "You heard me. Decipher it yourself…. nerd." He said in mock response and walked away before I could raise my fist to smash his face.

"Why you-!" I tried to follow him but Jellal and Freed were quick to stop me.

"Woah, relax babe. You're about to burst with your face so red." Freed tried to say but quick to shut up when I directed my glare at him which made him stepped back a little.

"Sorry for his behaviour. Gajeel is not like that. We don't know what he's thinking to act this way. Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Laxus said to me with sympathy before walking away to follow the bastard. He stopped in mid stride and turned to me. "By the way, nice to meet you Miss McGarden." After saying that, he continued walking.

Gray followed him but not before turning to me to say something also.

"Gajeel is wrong, you know. Don't let him and his words get under your skin and just try to forget it. Also, nice to meet you too." He then walked away silently, leaving me with Freed and Jellal whose jaw are slightly slacked.

That's when my stance relaxed and sighed deeply lowering my hands to my side.

"Wow. I never thought to hear Gray say those words to a girl. He sure did surprise me." Freed said in amazement.

Jellal nodded in agreement before turning to me with eyes full of concern.

"You okay? I'm sorry for what Gajeel said. He didn't mean any of it." He tried to pacify me.

 _'Oh I bet he totally did. That stupid jerk.'_ I said angrily in my head but nonetheless, I nodded at him in response but I know he knows I don't believe him.

Freed took my hand and kissed it. "Don't worry, babe. Gajeel is blind when he can't even see your beauty unlike me."

I rolled my eyes at his lines and lame attempts to flirt with me.

Jellal thought so too since he shook his head in exasperation and slapped Freed's hands away from me.

"Ow, man! You sure have a heavy hands. You could've bruised me, you know." Freed protested and pout like a girl.

I chuckled at him in amusement. My mood finally lifting up.

"Stop pouting or I'll slap your lips off. Dude, stop acting like a girl or I swear I'll the others about this. Besides, Miss Levy already rejected you. I'm sure you still have a lot of women whose waiting in line to have your attention."

Freed nod his head but then shook his head almost immediately. "Nope. My ego simply can't accept it, man." He turned to me with determination in his eyes. "I'll make sure to pursue you and make you fall in love with me. I know you can't resist my charms for long if I tried to pursue you. No one does, babe." He said cockily and wink at me.

He put his hands on his pocket and smiled at me emphasizing his baby face which makes him very cute. I was surprised to see his true smile. No wonder every woman could not resist these Casanova.

"You intrigued me, Levy. You sure did captured my attention too. Just wait babe. I'll be sure to sweep you off your feet and you better be ready when that time comes." He said before nodding at Jellal and walking away confidently while whistling.

I don't know why but the moment he said that, I suddenly felt nervous and… was that excitement?

I shook my head and turned to Jellal.

"He's not serious, is he?" I asked him warily.

Jellal looked at me for a moment before sighing.

"I don't know. Freed has never been serious with any girls. But to see the determination in his eyes and the conviction in his words when he was talking…." He stopped and looked at me meaningfully before saying the words I'm dreading and never thought I could hear, "…. I think you might just have the notorious Casanova hot on your heels and who's determined to capture your heart." My heart sank when I heard him.

"I'm doomed." I said to myself and sighed in frustration.

I totally _did not_ expect this!

"The Delinquent and the Casanova, huh. Not bad, Miss Levy." Jellal chuckled which brought my attention to him again.

"What?" I tilted my head to look at him in confusion.

"Nothing. It just amazed me how you've captured the attention of both parties whose very much allergic to the word relationship."

Huh? What?

Jellal chuckled again when he saw the confusion written on my face and shook his head.

He walked towards the door of his office and opened it, gesturing for me to enter.

I started to walk but frowned when I saw the secretary's desk is empty.

"Where's Laki, by the way? I haven't seen her since a while ago." I inquired before stepping inside the office.

"Oh, she went down to do the task I gave her. She'll be coming back later on." Jellal answered and directed me towards the small lounge area on the right side of the room which consist of a long sofa with two diagonal single seats at each side facing the small glass table at the center that has a flower vase and a various magazines and newspaper placed over the table.

"Want something to drink before we start the interview? Juice, coffee, soda, tea…" Jellal asked.

"I'll just have water please. Thank you." I smiled at him.

He nodded and went to the door beside the lounge area which leads to somewhere else.

I used this time to look around the modern office. When you enter it, you could immediately see the big mahogany table at the center with swivel chair and a glass panel behind it which overlooks the view of the outside. At the left side of the room is a large bookcase filled with thick books. At the opposite of it is the lounge area and the door beside it. All in all the office looks very tidy and modern with touch of class since the color of most things here is either blue, black or white.

After a few minutes, Jellal emerged again holding two cups and placed it on the table before settling in the long sofa while I was sitting on the single seat beside the sofa on the right side.

I thanked him again before taking the cup and drinking the cold and fresh water before placing it back. Jellal also drank his coffee before setting it on the table again and settling back on the sofa.

"So, should we start the interview now? What do you want to know first? I will answer you as best I could." Jellal said with a smile.

I pulled out from my bag the small recorder, my notebook and pen.

"First things first, Mr. Fernand-"he raised his hand to cut me off.

"I think it's long overdue, Miss Levy to still call me Mr. Fernandez, don't you think? Just call me Jellal and I'll also call you Levy. Is it okay with you?"

I smiled at his offer. "Sure. Anyways, I have here in my notebook a sample questions I will be asking you, Mr. Je- I mean Jellal. I just want you to first look at it if it's okay for you and we can change some of the questions if you're not comfortable with it then we'll start with the basic things answer." I gave him the notebook which he took and scan it slowly.

Not long after, Laki burst through the door. Both Jellal and I turned to looked at her as she hurried towards Jellal.

Jellal sensing the urgency in her, stood up with a frown.

"What's wrong, Laki?"

"Sir…." I didn't hear the rest of her words since when she noticed me, she opted to whisper the news to Jellal. I didn't take an offense with that since I know that it's probably a confidential information of the company.

I simply arranged my things as I already have my intuition that the interview will not be happening today.

Jellal said something to Laki as an order before the women nodded and zoomed out immediately out of the room in a rush. He then walked towards me with an apologetic face.

"Levy, I'm sorry. I think I can't have an interview with you today. Something went wrong with the operation in one of my companies. My presence and supervision is needed there right now."

I nodded in understanding. "I understand, Jellal. I have a feeling already the interview's not gonna happen today."

"Can we scheduled this next time? I'll make sure to clear my sched that day so I can accommodate you properly." He offers instead and smiled at me apologetically.

I smiled. "It's fine by me, Jellal. Take your time since I know how important your company is to you."

Jellal smiled although the urgency in his face is still there. He picked his coat which I didn't noticed he took off and wore it again.

"I'll tell Laki to contact you when is our interview so you'll be notified. I'm sorry I couldn't accompany you outside, Levy."

I waved my hand at him. "It's fine really, Jellal. You should go now. I think Laki's waiting for you for a while now."

Jellal nodded. "Right. Bye, Levy and uh….say hi for me to your boss." He said shyly and quickly got out of the office leaving me in confusion.

I just shrugged afterwards and sighed before sitting down again. I look at my watch to see it's almost lunchtime. My stomach growled in response then.

 _Great. I didn't get even a teeny tiny bit of information from him and I'm about to spend my time waiting for his secretary to call and give the go signal._

I sighed before getting up since my stomach is already begging for my attention.

After a several minutes, I took a deep breath of the air as I stepped out of the company. I looked to see the people outside walking passed by me in a rush. I then went to the company lot to get my car and drive to the nearest restaurant.

As soon as I saw my car, I hurried towards it. I was about to open the door when an arm suddenly seized me by the waist, turned my body and slammed me into the car while a muscular body pressed against me effectively trapping me. I was about to scream when a hand covers my mouth before I felt a hot breath near my left ear and a deep voice suddenly whispered in my ear sending shivers up to my spine and making the hairs behind my nape standing up.

"Hello….shrimp." The voice said huskily.

Now, I did the only thing every woman will do at this time. I just bit his hand making him take his hand off me, screamed at the top of my lungs and kneed him…where it hurts the most.

He immediately released me and groaned while clutching his…there and his muscular body doubled over in pain.

I bit my lip and muttered,

"Oops."

 **(A/N: Poor Gajeel. You should have learn your lesson by now. Never to sneak up behind a girl and scare the crap out of her. XD Anyways, I hope you like it.:) I really tried to update today since I have a free time from school (honestly it's a miracle) and I'm doing nothing so...I decided to update since why not? I hope though to have more reviews and favorites/ follows next chapt. *cross fingers* Also, stay tuned for the next chapt. and thank you for those who review, favorite and follow my story. You don't know how much it means to me to know that I have already readers even though this story is still new and it's not well-known. I already love you guys.:) heart heart. haha. That's it for now folks. -lovelots, aeryellefaith)**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting back what's mine

**[(A/N: Warning: Long chapter ahead. XD btw, since i have time, I've read all your reviews here (thanks for reviewing btw:D). I know some of you were quite uncomfortable (or bothered is it?)with Freed's role here. Actually, I forgot to mention that Freed here was OC so expect that his attitude and behavior was different from the anime/ manga. i hope you'll love him as much as I do, though. lol. XD.** ** **P.S: Who among here has already seen the movie trolls? I just love it and find it amazing3 ;P** Anyways, Enjoy reading.:)]**

Chapter 4: Getting back what's mine.

(10 years ago)

 _"Levy!" I heard someone called my name so I turned around and smiled when I saw Lu-chan coming towards me._

 _"Lu-chan!" I waved back happily as she got nearer to me._

 _"Thank goodness, I've caught you. You sure walked so fast." Lu-chan said as she slightly pants in exhaustion from running. I grinned at her and raised my arms with full of books._

 _"I was just going to the library to return this and see if there's a new arrival of books. Why, did something happen?" Lu-chan shook her head with a smile and amusement in her eyes. She looped her arm with mine and we resumed walking._

 _"I heard there are new students who just arrived today. Want to come with me and check them out?" Lucy informed as we weave through the hallway towards the library._

 _"New students, huh? I didn't know our school still accept students since it's already in the middle of the semester. It's kinda odd, don't you think?" I said and turned to Lucy as we rounded a corner._

 _"Well…-" Lucy was about to say something when we got cut off as I suddenly hit a hard wall and let out a yelp, also making me stumbled and was about to fall on the floor, if not for the two muscular arms quickly grabbing my waist and envelops me and pulled me forward instead._

 _"Levy-chan!" I heard Lucy cried out in concern._

 _"Ow…" I whimpered as I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to ease the pain on my head from the bump earlier. I was still massaging my head, not noticing my surrounding when suddenly a deep and gruff but masculine voice spoke out near my ear, making me shiver._

 _"Are you okay, miss?" the mysterious voice asked._

 _I then froze when I heard it and slowly opened my eyes to see myself pressed up in a man's chest tightly and rather…comfortably. Wait! What?!_

 _My eyes automatically widens and I looked up slowly to see a pair of intense red eyes heavily staring at me with a handsome face full of piercings._

 _We stared at each other for a minute without saying anything before I noticed the corner of his lips pulled upwards slowly into a full blown arrogant smirk._

 _"Enjoying in my arms, are ya?" he said cockily. I felt his arms tighten around me, pulling me even closer to him until not even a paper could get through between us._

 _That's when I gasped as I realized our position._

 _We're practically tangled and pressed up against each other!_

 **Levy's POV**

My face scrunched up when I heard Gajeel repeatedly cursed loudly while holding his injured part and glaring at me.

"F*ck Levy! Why the hell did you do that for?!" he cried out in anger while in pain.

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"It's your fault for sneaking up on me like that you idiot!" I snapped at him.

I saw him reached out his other hand to the side of my car to steady himself as he endured the pain and then he looked at me intensely. More like glare to me if I say so.

 _'Serves him right.'_ I thought smugly. I ignored a slight feeling of remorse as I looked at his pained face.

"I just want to talk to you, okay? No need to be so violent!"

"Well I don't want to talk to you. Period." I replied angrily and walked passed him to open the door of my car but he took hold of my arm again in a firm grip.

What's with this man and grabbing me?!

"Where do you think you're going?" Gajeel asked through clenched teeth as he's body still hunched over slightly.

"Away from your ugly face. Now, let me go!" I tried to shake off his hand to no avail. I noticed his eyes glint and he suddenly pulled me closer to him.

My breath automatically hitched and I felt my heart sped up and butterflies erupted in my stomach due to our close proximity.

I cursed myself for feeling this way towards him. I shouldn't be feeling anything towards him now at all because of what he did to me.

Gajeel bent down and pull his face closer to mine before he asked me in a slow mocking voice. "What if I don't want to, hmm? What are you going to do…Levy?" His red eyes gazing at me intensely with an unknown emotion again.

My throat dried up and I couldn't speak as he uttered my name with his deep husky voice. We stared at each other for a moment, lost with each other's eyes. It's been a long time ago since the last time we've been this much closer to each other again. The last time would be when we're still in high school…

Our High school memories….

Him…

Pain…

Me standing in the hallway, crying…

I snapped out of my trance almost immediately just as a bucket of cold ice washed over me, making my mind clearer again and reminding me why I don't want to be associated with this man again.

What the heck am I doing?

I shouldn't be feeling this way and letting him get closer to me again. I should only feel hatred and disgust towards this man.

I made that mistake a long time ago of letting him in and it only ended up with me heartbroken because of this man in front of me.

I'm not going to let it repeat ever again.

I'm not going to let him have the power to hurt me again.

"Levy, are you okay?" Gajeel asked in concern, sensing my sudden change of attitude.

I didn't answer him however I pulled my lips to smile forcefully and stepped even closer to him so we would see each other eye to eye. Our chests almost touching each other with the closeness. Although I have to raise my toes and looked up at him since he's like a giant with a towering height. I barely passed his shoulder. Stupid height difference!

I leaned in and directed my lips near his face. "In the case of what am I going to do to you? Well, you must have already forgotten that you still owe me, Mr. Redfox." I started in a low sweet voice. He looked at me in confusion.

"What are you talki-" I didn't let him finish talking as I pulled then his face even closer to me much to his surprise. Our breaths mingling with each other and I felt him stiffen under my touch as I trailed my finger on his cheek and heard his shallow breathing.

I secretly smirked. Good. Looks like I have an effect to him, after all.

"Allow me to remind you then." I whispered in his ear. After I said that, I smiled sweetly at him, looked at his eyes directly before raising my foot… and slamming it down hard towards his foot.

"Sh*t!" Gajeel cursed very loudly, face scrunching up in pain and his voice echoing in the parking lot as I moved away from him wearing a smug and triumphant expression and watching him clutched his injured foot, hopping slightly.

I snickered at that. He looks like an injured rabbit or should I say, an injured monster.

"What the f*cking hell, woman!" he shouted. His voice lacing with anger and pain.

"That's for insulting and embarrassing me earlier in front of your friends. Enjoy your day, Mr. Redfox and see you around." I said in a sweet mocking voice, making a flying kiss towards him before climbing inside my car with a smirk and driving out of there.

"I swear, you'll pay for this, Levy! Mark my words!" Gajeel shouted as I pulled out from the lot.

"I'll be expecting it then! Bye, Gajeel!" I taunt him waving my hands at him in farewell before speeding away.

Revenge really is very sweet.

I left the place with a smug smile plastered on my face.

Little did I know though, that my action will going to bite me back later on.

Three days passed and I busied myself trying to set an appointment from the secretaries of Laxus, Freed and Gray for my interview since Jellal's secretary still hasn't contacted me even once. Thankfully, I got a response immediately although it's from Freed. I grimaced at that but I'm still thankful even if the only reason why he agreed quickly was because of his plan to pursue me. I'm still waiting though for Laxus and Gray's replies also.

I refused to think about the one person though I haven't tried to contact yet. I'm still not ready to meet him again after our little scene from the parking lot three days ago. Also, if I remember correctly now, he's not the only one I haven't had the chance to contact or even met yet.

I brought the files of them out from my bag and scan the documents, after a minute I saw another name at the back. Yup, I totally forgotten about this guy. Stupid me. One of the most famous and I think the richest among the five of them – Natsu Dragneel. The famous billionaire with the salmon hair and the most difficult person to find. I sighed and put back the documents back inside my bag. I'll try to find his whereabouts later on.

Right now, I'm arranging the things on my table in my office since I have a lunch meeting with Freed. We both decided to meet to talk about the interview we're going to have.

I heard the door opens from my office and I saw Jet and Droy – both a columnists for the sports and food features, entered my office.

"Levy-chan! Thank goodness you're finally here!" Jet said happily and he and Droy quickly ran to hug me, squeezing me between them.

"Woah, guys! What's up?" I asked amusingly as I both hugged them back. In case you didn't know, these two boys were my only guy bestfriends.

"We thought we're not going to see you again since you didn't come to our office for days! We really miss you!" Droy piped in as he hugged me too.

I chuckled at them and they released me reluctantly.

"Come on. Guys. I miss you both too. I'm just really busy right now with the assignment Erza gave me." I explained to them gently.

They both pout sadly.

"We know that. We just wish we could help you with your work." Droy said with sad face. Jet nodded along in agreement.

I just smiled at them and patted their back.

"Cheer up you both and stop pouting. You look like a grown man trying to act like a babies." I teased them.

"We're not!" they both chorused in replying. I just laughed at that.

I took my bag from my chair and slung it on my shoulder. They both noticed it.

"Are you going somewhere? We would like to have our lunch with you though." Droy said in disappointment.

I smiled apologetically at them.

"Sorry, guys. Maybe next time. I have a lunch meeting today with someone. I promise I'll make it up to you guys next time."

Jet nodded in understanding and smiled at me. "We know. Goodluck then, Levy-chan." He said and patted Droy in the back. "Come on big guy. Levy promised to make it up to us. Stop mopping around."

Droy nodded and looked at me. "Okay. I'll wait for that, Levy-chan."

After that, I left the office, sparing only a few minutes to check with my editor Kagura about my progress in my task before venturing out of the building to go to the restaurant where Freed and I agreed to meet. I certainly rejected him when he called to offer to get me from work since it's to prevent from me being the target of many gossips in the company.

It took several minutes before I reached the Crime Sorciere Restaurant which was just a few blocks from the office. As far as I know, Jellal also owned this restaurant. I emerged from my car and entered the classy restaurant. To be honest, this kind of place doesn't really suit my style but oh well. Never mind. I'm here for work after all.

A matre 'd immediately approached me and I talk with her for a minute before she led me into one of the tables where I saw Freed talking or more like flirting with one of the waitresses there.

I just shook my head in amusement as I arrived at the table. I almost laughed when I heard their conversation. Freed really was such a sweet talker. If I didn't know his true nature myself, I would probably believe already everything that he says. Sadly, the waitress was under his spell already. As expected. I rolled my eyes at her naïveness and cleared my throat to announce my presence.

Both of them sprang away from each other since their faces were already close and both turned to looked at me. I almost laughed when the waitress went very red in embarrassment and excuse herself immediately. She's probably thinking I'm with Freed. As if that's gonna happen.

Freed didn't even notice the girl left and stood up from his chair, grinning widely at me.

"Babe! I'm sorry I didn't know you've finally arrived. How are you? I've really missed you." he said lovingly I almost cringed and went to hugged me but I immediately backed away and put out my hand in front to stop him.

"Woah. Who says you can hug me? I'm not your babe, too. Stay put there and let's put a distance between us, okay?" I didn't wait for his reply and sit down myself.

Freed pout and sat down grumbling to himself, throwing me a look like a wounded puppy. I just laughed at him.

Afterwards we proceeded to order a food and eat first before we start the meeting. We talked for a while at first and I just realized that Freed was a great company if you just ignored his constant flirting. I couldn't helped but laughed whenever he shared some of his embarrassing and funny experiences with his past flings. I didn't know I would enjoy hanging out with him.

We were laughing together when suddenly someone cleared his throat from behind me effectively interrupting us. It was like a déjà vu as I stopped laughing to turn around and my eyes widened and I almost choke with the wine I'm drinking when I saw Gajeel and Laxus standing there looking at us.

I opened my mouth to say something but Freed beat me to it.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here?" Freed asked in surprised voice as he also noticed his friends.

"Hello to you too, man. Gajeel and I decided to have our lunch meeting here when we saw you two here." Laxus answered and turned to look at me. "Nice to see you again, Miss Levy." he said and smiled politely at me.

"M-me too. N-nice to see you again too, Mr. Dreyar." I said and awkwardly smiled at him. Ignoring the piercing glare the man beside him is giving me.

Laxus cleared his throat again when he suddenly realized something.

"Well, we'll leave the two of you then. Looks like we're interrupting your date already." He said in a teasing voice and smirked at us.

I felt myself blushed and I heard Freed chuckled. I slowly sighed in relief when I saw Laxus turned to grab the silent Gajeel beside him to leave but to our utter surprise, Gajeel ignored him and sat down suddenly on the empty seat beside me.

"Let's just eat here, man. You don't mind, do you?" Gajeel asked turning to looked at both Freed and I. I noticed his eyes glint with deviousness and he smiled at me evilly.

I narrowed my eyes at him but he ignored me and focus his gaze on Freed instead.

 _'This man is clearly planning something again.'_ I thought suspiciously.

I thought Freed would decline but to my dismayed, he just smiled and agreed. Gajeel looked triumphant after that and smirked at me.

Oh how I wish to wipe off that annoying smirk of his. The nerve of this man!

"Not at all, man. Come on, Laxus. Just eat here with us. I'm sure Levy is fine with that, Right babe?" Freed waited for my reply.

I felt Gajeel stiffen slightly as he heard what Freed called me but I ignored it and I sighed secretly in defeat before I plastered a fake smile and nodded at him.

Laxus looked a bit reluctant as he sit beside Freed. I'm okay with Laxus eating here with us but not with the person beside me. Adding to that was the stupid butterflies which returned in my stomach as soon as Gajeel was near me and how my heart immediately beat faster automatically when our thighs brushed past each other subtly under the table.

I bit my lip and just ignored it although I'm quite nervous since Gajeel and I were sitting beside each other.

"Are you both sure? I think we just interrupted your date." Laxus said hesitantly.

I almost quick to answer. "We're not on a date. We're just having a lunch meeting just like you guys so it's okay, Mr. Dreyar." I replied.

Freed playfully pouted at me. "Aw. And here I thought I already convinced you that this is a date. You cruel woman." He touched his heart as if in pain.

I just chuckled and stuck my tongue out him. Yeah. Real mature there.

Laxus just shook his head in amusement at us. But we jumped in surprise when Gajeel put the menu his holding on the table rather forcefully making the utensils clattered resulting to me jumping slightly surprise.

What the hell?!

Freed and Laxus simply turned to him with a frown, clearly confused with his behaviour right now as do I.

"Dude, are you okay? You're acting really strange today." Freed asked in curiosity.

"I'm fine. I just had a sudden urge to smash something today." Gajeel answered in a cold voice. His piercing red eyes darting from Freed and I with so much intensity.

"That's weird. You sure you're okay?" Laxus asked this time.

"I told you I'm fine, okay. Quit asking me." Gajeel snapped, surprising Laxus.

Laxus merely raised his hands in surrender. "Woah, chill. Just asking man. No need to be so grumpy old troll."

I bit my lip to hide my laughter when he said that. Freed is clearly containing his laugh also since he looked away and pressed his lips together.

Gajeel just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. Sorry for snapping at you." His tone slightly guilty.

Laxus just smiled. "Don't worry about it. Well why don't we order our food now? I'm sure you're just hungry that's why you're acting weird today."

A few minutes later, we were all now eating together but I really couldn't concentrate with my food when my thigh keeps brushing with Gajeel's and he didn't even seem less affected as he conversed with his friends. I tried to act also that I was not affected so I carry on my conversation with Freed but after a few moments, I suddenly froze and the utensil I'm holding clattered in my plate as I gasped silently.

"Are you alright, Babe?" Freed asked in concern.

"I-y-yeah, I-I'm fine. I-it just slipped from my hands." I cursed myself silently for stuttering and gave Freed a forced smile. Picking up the utensil slowly with my shaking hands.

I noticed in the corner of my eyes, Gajeel smirked knowingly without looking at me as he continued talking to Laxus.

I gritted my teeth and brought my right hand slowly under the table towards my thigh where Gajeel's _hands_ were currently placed firmly atop of it. This was the reason why I gasped in shocked earlier. Thankfully, Freed didn't seem to notice.

Freed turned to Laxus to asked something and that's when I used the opportunity to leaned a bit closer to Gajeel and hissed under my breath.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off my thigh right now, you jerk." I warned him in a low voice.

Gajeel just simply smirked widely and whispered in my ear, causing me shivers in my spine.

"Make me… _babe."_ He said mockingly in equally low voice with a hint of anger and… I don't know but was that…jealousy I detect?

I shook my head to forget that silly thought. I glared at him menacingly as I tried to pry off his hand from my thigh but he didn't even budge. Rather, I gasped again and my breath hitched when he started to rub his hand slowly and almost subtly in my thigh causing my heart to go erratic even more and I felt the palm of my hand sweat in nervousness and…anticipation.

 _Damn it! What the hell is this man doing to me?!_

As I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up suddenly making the three of them looked at me.

"I-I need to go to the restroom. Excuse me." I didn't even wait for them to answer as I almost sprint towards the restroom. I quickly closed the door and leaned on it when I got inside. I pressed my hand above my heart and felt the erratic beat of my heart. My knees almost going weak as I replayed in my mind what happened earlier. I bit my lip hard and slide down onto the floor. I laid my head on the door for a minute and closed my eyes, willing myself to calm down.

I felt a prick of tears started to form in my eyes and slide down on my cheeks. I shouldn't be feeling like this towards him anymore. He hurt me. He was the reason why I lost my trust to have a relationship with any man. He ruined me. Gajeel ruined my heart not just simply break it.

"Why? Why do you have to come back?" I whispered to myself before I stood up and ran to the sink. I cupped my hand on my mouth to muffle my sob. I pressed my lips hard together and tried to take a deep breath repeatedly to stop myself from my crying and to loosen the tight knot that formed in my chest. I looked at myself in the mirror in front of me and stared at my reflection.

I smiled sadly before I turned the water tap and washed my face to erase the trace that I shed tears. No need to look like a fool in front of him. I stayed at the restroom for a few more minutes to regain control of my emotions and to keep myself calm. It worked since I felt a new sense of determination swept over me.

I tried to smile but wiped it off when I saw myself in the mirror and it looked like a painful grimace to me. I sighed, took a deep breath and opened the door to come out.

Once again, I almost had a heart attack when I saw Gajeel standing in front of the door, leaning at the opposite side of the wall with his hands in his pockets.

We stood there staring at each other. I saw several emotions swirl in his eyes. I don't know why but I think one of it was…longing? What the-

Before I could ask him, he straightened himself, gaze at me intensely with a deep emotion I couldn't decipher and walked closer to me, making my heart beat fast and unsteadily. I stood there rooted on my spot. He stopped right in front of me very closely, I could almost hear his ragged breathing. I gazed up at him to meet his intense eyes as he looked down at me.

"What do you want now?" my voice hard as I asked him.

He didn't replied so I scoffed and shook my head. I started walking passed by him but I felt his hands grabbed my arm, halting me to stop.

"What?!" I snapped at him. I'm really on the verge of punching this man for making me feel these stupid emotions.

I grow quiet and I don't even know what I'm doing as he raised his hand and let him cupped my cheek gently, feeling the sparks between us travelled through each other' skin. I felt his touch encased with longing. My eyes widen in surprise.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked. Confuse with his actions.

After a moment, he released my cheek and stepped back. He stared deeply at me with a serious face I haven't seen of him before. I tense and suddenly felt nervous with his behaviour.

"I made a mistake in the past. I couldn't undone it but I'm not going to let it repeat again, Levy. This time…I'm going to claim what is mine no matter who gets in my way. Remember that…shrimp." He said very seriously and walked away leaving me speechless.

My heart was thumping as I replayed his words in my head. What does he mean by claiming what's his…?

I walked back towards the table feeling even more confused. I don't know why Gajeel's words keep repeating in my head but I shook my head to forget about it temporarily as I arrived at the table. I ignored Gajeel who's already there and sat back down. The only thing that I could do now was to ignore him and his presence completely even if it's only just a wishful thinking. It seems we're on the same page since he didn't even looked at me once as I returned.

"Hey, took you long enough. You okay?" Freed asked me.

I smiled forcefully at him. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Good." Freed smiled and reached out to pinched my cheek gently.

I saw from the corner of my eye, Gajeel subtly watching us impassively but his fists clenched. Thankfully, my attention was diverted when Freed opened up the topic about my assignment to Laxus and Gajeel. I smiled at him when I caught his eye since I know he's also helping me with my assignment by telling his friends about it. He just winked at me in return.

"So what kind of questions are you going to ask if ever we agree to your interview? I'm telling you now Miss Levy that we really value our privacy right now but I'm willing to listen and try your proposal as long as you can assure me it will not affect my life, privacy and business heavily in a negative way." Laxus said seriously, leaning back on his chair while he sipped his wine.

I also straightened out my back and looked at him directly in the eye in seriousness.

"I can assure you, Mr. Dreyar that this interview will be a good thing for you all. You might lose a bit of your privacy but this will interview will be a good affect to your business even more. Also, I'm planning to give you the copy of the questions first that I'll ask you so you can see if you want something replaced or erased." I answered confidently.

Laxus went silent for a moment, thinking about my proposal. I crossed my fingers and wait for his reply. Finally, he sighed then offered me a genuine smile.

"Okay, I'll do it. Since you also have Jellal's and Freed's trust then I'll trust you, Miss Levy. I'll make sure to tell my secretary to make you an appointment with me."

I smiled at that afterwards. "Thank you so much, Mr. Dreyar."

He just nod and smiled at me.

"Yo, Gajeel man, what about you? Come on. Help out the lady, will you?" Freed tried to persuade him.

"No." His cold voice rang loud and clear.

Didn't say I didn't expect that.

"But-"I caught Freed's eyes and shook my head to stop Freed from talking. I smiled at him telling him it's okay.

"It's alright for me. We can't have Mr. Redfox here be force into something he didn't want to do, do we? Besides, I rather work with people who's genuinely kind enough to help me without hard feelings than to deal with people who have issues." I said in a mock understanding voice as I looked directly at Gajeel. He simply stared at me coldly with folded arms.

"Are you insulting me, Miss McGarden?" Gajeel asked in a low threatening voice.

I simply smiled at him.

"No. I'm just stating my opinion. It's up to the people if they are hit by my words or not." I replied calmly.

I saw his jaw tightened and his fists clenched together. The tension between us was thick. Freed and Laxus must have sense it since they both jumped to pacify us both although their eyes held curiousness at our banter.

I stood up then before readying my things. I looked at my phone to see a text message. I read it for a short moment before turning it off and looking at Freed.

"Hey, I'll probably go first. Sorry I can't stay, my boss just texted me, telling to come to office ASAP." I said and smiled apologetically at him.

Freed stood up also and looked at me sadly.

"Aw, Babe. I wish we could have a longer time. Do you want me to give you a lift?" he offered kindly.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "I brought my car but thanks for the offer, Freed, thank you for everything you did to help me." I looked at him sincerely and with gratitude.

He smiled and stepped closer to me but a voice stopped him.

"Hey. Just kissed already!" Laxus piped in.

My face grew hot and shook my head in amusement. Freed smirked and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously at me.

I just laughed at him but immediately stopped when I felt an intense gaze burning at the back of my head.

I turned and caught Gajeel's eyes but they held no emotion. I looked away and smiled fakely at Laxus.

"Bye, Mr. Laxus and thanks again. I'll wait for your call then to have a meeting." I told him which he returned with a nod and smile.

"Can I at least escort you to the outside?" Freed almost plead like a child.

I chuckled. "Fine. Come on."

I started to walked passed by Gajeel but before I could successfully do that, my heart jumped when I felt a hand enclosed mine for a brief moment before it disappeared, I thought it's only an illusion. I looked back and saw Gajeel chatting with Laxus normally. I turned to Freed if he noticed something but he just simply smiled at me.

I left the restaurant then and drove off. I think I really need a break this day.

I smiled when I remembered the place I used to go to when I'm stress and bothered.

I decided to go there then.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

After Levy left, Freed went back inside the restaurant and sat down with his friends.

"What happened back there, man?" Laxus suddenly asked Gajeel in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel pretended not to understand what his friend were asking.

"Come on, dude. Stop pretending you don't what I'm talking about. The tension between you and Levy were very palpable earlier." Laxus said with a smirked.

Freed frowned and he turned to Gajeel. "Really? I didn't noticed. Do you two know each other?"

Gajeel looked at his two friends before he sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"You could say that. Anyway, it's in the past." He said and looked far away. He's once blank expression turning into sadness and pain. He didn't even noticed his friends observing him closely.

Laxus and Freed looked at each other knowingly before Laxus smirked and Freed pout.

"Aw, man. Do I have to give up her then? But I like her already!" he whined to Laxus.

Laxus shook his head and gestured to Gajeel. Freed grimaced but nodded nonetheless in defeat.

Gajeel turned to his friends again, not noticing his friends' exchanged. Laxus and Freed booth smirked as they stared at Gajeel.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Freed here says that it's good then. Since he plans to court Levy for real this time." Laxus said deviously. Freed widen his eyes in surprised. He turned to Laxus to ask what the hell was he talking about but Laxus ignored and simply stared at Gajeel, observing his reaction with a smirked.

Gajeel sat rigid, his face betraying nothing but the way his fists clenched tightly and his eyes getting darker. He turned to Freed and the latter simply gulped when he saw his friend's face.

"Wait, man. It's not what you thi-"Freed started raising his hands in defence but he didn't even finished talking when he saw the sudden change in his friend's behaviour.

Gajeel unclenched his fists and sighed heavily, calming his emotion.

"If you plan to court her, go ahead. Just don't hurt her then or else my fists will meet your face." He said seriously to Freed.

Freed's mouth hanged open in surprise. Laxus barely contained his laughter before he burst out laughing.

Gajeel and Freed turned to him in confusion.

"Man, you should have seen your face, Gajeel. I didn't know you're capable of being extremely jealous." Laxus said in amusement as he wiped his tears from laughing.

Gajeel glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Laxus smirked at him and patted Freed on the back.

"I'm just messing with you man. Freed here gave up courting Levy after we heard you talked about her."

Gajeel frowned in confusion and shock. "What?!"

Laxus shook his head in amusement.

"Seriously, Natsu and Gray will have a fit when they know how a man like you just run away cowardly from your girl." Laxus said in delight.

Gajeel clenched his fist. "I'm not a coward and she's not my girl… _not anymore_." He said through gritted teeth, the last words barely a whisper.

"Tsk. Tsk. You said so yourself that she's yours when you're both talking to each other a while ago and you're planning to get her back again."

"How did you-? You eavesdropped on us?!" Gajeel asked in shock.

"What?! How come I didn't know about this?!" Freed piped in surprised also.

Laxus and Gajeel both ignored him and continued staring at each other.

Laxus sighed. "The important thing is that you already declared she's yours. It means back off for us in our bro code." He said and smiled.

Gajeel turned to Freed with serious and inquiring face.

Freed just simply smiled sadly and nodded.

"She's yours, man. Even without our bro code, I might just give her up though since it's already clear that you two have a past and many issues you just have to resolve. I may have ignored it but I noticed how you two looked at each other." Freed said.

Gajeel shook his head and brushed his hair in frustration.

"It's still no use. Levy hates me. It's my fault really for what I did to her many years ago. She'll probably never forgive me no matter what I do. Not that I blame her." He said in defeat.

"Is that why you're being a jerk since the day you two finally meet each other? You don't want to get attached to her again and you're afraid of her reaction when you try approaching her?" Laxus analysed hitting right on the spot.

Gajeel didn't answer. A simple confirmation that Laxus' right.

"That's hard, man." Freed said sympathetically. He squeezed the shoulder of Gajeel, giving comfort.

Laxus also smiled sympathetically and said, "Then why don't you make her fall in love with you slowly again? Do everything you can to earn her forgiveness and make her fall for you without her even knowing it." He suggested.

Gajeel looked at him with small interest.

"And how do you think I should that?"

"Simple. Why don't you use her assignment to get closer to her? Create a situations where you can be together and slowly gain her trust again."

"But I already rejected her." Gajeel said in hard voice.

"Then we'll just make sure she doesn't get an interview with us so she'll run to you instead since she'll have no choice but to seek you." Laxus said triumphantly.

Gajeel went silent after that. Freed smirked and gave Laxus a thumbs up. Laxus just smile smugly.

"Fine. I just hope this will work." He conceded.

Laxus raise his eyebrow. "Dude, you must have forgotten who we are. We're the elusive billionaires of Fiore. We always get what we want no matter the cost we have to pay." He smirked.

Gajeel and Freed smirked also.

"You're right. I'll just have to use everything at my disposal then to get her." Gajeel said confidently as he realized what Laxus was truly saying.

Laxus and Freed nodded smiling. "Don't worry, we will back you up."

 _'Just wait shrimp. I'll get you back again. No matter what it takes.'_ Gajeel thought.

 _'I'm not going to let you go this time. You're already mine.'_

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **(A/N: Go Gajeel!:D Anyways, I just want to thank again those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story. It really means so much to me.:) I hope you like the new chapter, though. By the way, i don't know when I'm going to update again since I'm kind of busy right now due to my projects in school. But i'll try to update sooner.:) I just hope to have more reviews, favorites and follows next time. *cross fingers* One more thing, I'll probably try to put Gajeel's POV in the next chapters of my story. I just don't know what part in the story. Anyways, thanks again to you all for supporting my story.:) Stay tuned, minna-san! lovelots- Aeryellefaith)**


End file.
